Talk:Creddie/@comment-2193329-20100717213158
REASONS I LOGICALLY LIKE SEDDIE: Sam has a common trait among those who show a false bravado with her strong tomboy image: suffering from and masking deep insecurities. For his part, Freddie would fall under the category of having the "skater boy syndrome" if he dated Sam after constantly being rejected by Carly (dating someone classy, but after she breaks up with him, he finds a diamond in the rough; someone who is far from perfect, but makes him happy). Sam and Freddie always use the word "chizz". It's rare for anyone else to use this term, even Carly. Although she makes fun of Freddie for his love of technology, Sam seems to also be somewhat tech savvy. On two occasions Freddie shows his interest in MMA fighting, something Sam is really into (iLook Alike and iFight Shelby Marx). Sam and Freddie both wear Penny T's that refer to something the other likes (Freddie wearing "Special Ham") or said (Sam wearing "Church Pants"). In some of the early days it was called Fam (F/reddie + S/am). Sam calls Freddie a "Momma's boy." Let's see, who do we know who refers to herself as "Momma"? Freddie used to run from Sam in fear of getting wrestled by her. In later episodes he is more defensive and doesn't run in fear, implying he wants her to wrestle him--showing he likes to be touched by Sam. Sam also seems to enjoy touching Freddie a lot. (Licking his ear, carrying him over her shoulder, constantly punching him, etc.) In most website videos, Carly does not appear. In fact, Carly only appears on the website in videos shown in the iCarly episodes. This is a possibility that Freddie and Sam are getting closer through the website, and Carly knows that they like each other, or, they make the videos when she is not there, so she will not question their time spent together. Also, Spencer is in these videos, implying that he also may be a Seddie shipper. Some say Spencer is a secret Seddie shipper, and perhaps he is. Many times he leaves Sam and Freddie alone (As he does in iFix a Pop Star , and iMeet Fred). He makes many comments about their various interactions, some is very Seddie-ish. Throughout the show, Freddie and Sam are shown glancing at each other in a flirty sort of way, or smiling at each other when Carly is talking. They often stand very close to each other. Whenever Freddie gets close to Carly, she tells him to stand a step back, but when he and Sam stand close to each other, Sam doesn't seem to mind at all. Spencer's banjo is present right after Seddie moments. For example, in iRocked the Vote, after Sam and Freddie almost hug, Spencer shows up with his banjo. The same thing happens again in iThink They Kissed. It is unknown why Sam doesn't want Carly and Freddie to be together. Perhaps she wants him to like someone else? Many times when Sam and Freddie argue, the people around them smile, almost like they know there's something more to them. Sam's nicknames for Freddie can also be seen as "pet names."